


Dangerous

by Bix



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bix/pseuds/Bix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: #23 Edea, Riona:  "When I was your age, I was a completely different kind of trouble"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crankyoldman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/gifts).



"Where did you get this jacket?" Rinoa asked, holding up a worn leather jacket studded with repairs, "It was in this box of photographs." 

 

Edea smiled, bushing dust off of a motorcycle helmet. It brought back memories; of wind and gunfire, blood and the roar of engines. She'd been a sight to see, back in the days of the war. Rinoa wasn't the first Sorceress to ride in to battle nor would she be the last.

 

She'd been known as Edea the Frozen then, before she'd met Cid. She'd been part of the resistance against Adel, and though the methods she'd used were far from peaceful they were effective.

 

"When I was your age I was a completely different kind of trouble." She gave the younger Sorceress a small, knowing smirk. "You should take it, I'm sure you'll get far better use out of it than me now. I've retired from that life."

 

"Retired?"

 

Edea very swiftly changed the subject with an excamation over an album of pictures, one of which she knew was Squall attempting to eat a sand castle.

 

Cid hadn't been the fighter of the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was spawned by the sheer idea of Edea being some sort of rebel vigalante on a motorcycle during the war, mostly because it's badass.
> 
> I also do not own Final Fantasy VIII. Sadly.


End file.
